


A Name Like Mine

by Invictusimpala



Series: To Love Another [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Post-Purgatory, Sex Toys, Sub Sam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny works at a café downtown cooking up dishes no one in the town has even heard of. Dean works down at the auto shop. He can get around the impala fine enough, he tells Sam, why should any other car be different? By his third week, he quits the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam, Dean, and Benny settle down about a month later. It gives Sam time to totally get to know Benny, and for him to realize how well they all work together.

They all work out the rules for their relationship, a better safe-word system, and a solid place to live. It’s a sort of base camp that they can all safely get back to each night.

It's paid for by their jobs. Benny works at a café downtown cooking up dishes no one in the town has even heard of.

Dean works down at the auto shop. He can get around the impala fine enough, he tells Sam, why should any other car be different?

By his third week, he quits the job. As it turns out, being a mechanic is not Dean's thing.

Sam helps him to find a job through local newspaper ads. The ink ends up getting smudged with Sam's come as Dean fucks him nice and slow on the chair.

Benny comes home just as Sam is orgasming, and he rushes forward to catch it in his mouth.

That happens most days. Benny is out of the house from six until eight, so Dean tends to Sam. In the morning, Dean helps him into the bathroom still half asleep and they shower together, maybe blow off some steam in some other ways as well. After their shower Sam’s cock is caged up. Sam likes to keep the collar around his neck at all times if possible, but the cuffs are a little much. Those are only used when both of his Doms are home, when he needs to be tied down because he’s so strung out he can’t help but move this way and that.

Right now that’s how he feels, but Dean is trusting him not to touch himself. His cage is off like it is every night, only on during the days so he isn’t tempted.

Dean’s left the room, and Sam is left to writhe and shake in the sheets. His cock is hard between his legs, and the plug inside of him that’s jabbing into his prostate is not helping his case.

Pre-come wets his slide against the bed-covers, and he’s just on the edge of coming when he remembers he’s not supposed to.

He hears two pairs of footsteps, both equally as quiet, and then hands are turning him over. His cock jerks, and another blurt of pre-come makes his stomach glisten.

“Oh, Sam, did you miss me?” Benny asks, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, and Dean laps at the shine on Sam’s abdomen. Sam whines into Benny’s mouth, trying to thrust his hips up, but then he’s being tied down like usual.

He’d thought, at first, that this would get old. It’s a routine of locking up his cock, unlocking his cock, getting tied up, orgasming so hard he falls asleep immediately after, and then it starts again.

But, every morning when he wakes he feels lighter on his feet, he moves easier, and his head is clearer. So, he’s not complaining about the ‘nothing new’ part. Besides, he could never get sick of Dean and Benny’s cocks.

Benny shoves at Sam’s chest until he flattens out. His wrists and ankles are tied up like usual, but then his plug is being pulled out. Sam makes a confused sound.

“Don’t talk or make a noise or we stop this,” Dean warns, and Sam relents, nods his head. When Dean replaces his previous plug with one that’s longer, thicker, Sam has to force himself not to make a sound. He bites into his lip, enough to draw blood, and Benny kisses him until the feeling of being torn apart wears off.

He feels like he’s being split open. The plug is even thicker than Benny is, probably too big to fit his fingers around, and when Dean switches it on, _oh my god_ , it’s better than anything he’s ever felt.

"Ah!" He wails, and Dean pets down his stomach until he reaches Sam's cock, flushed, throbbing where it lays on his belly.

He fastens a ring around the base, and Sam whimpers. "No, no, please let me come, _please_!" Sam begs, but Dean just clicks his tongue.

"You don't get to come unless we say." Benny turns up the vibration level, and Sam thrashes against the restraints, his quieted screams and clanking of chains the only sound in the room next to the dull buzzing Sam can feel shaking his spine it's so deep inside of him.

He's not sure it feels good anymore until it scoots over his prostate.

He orgasms dry, but there's no relief. Benny undoes the tie from around his neck, and he fastens it around Sam's head, in his mouth.

"Drop this if you need to safe-word out, Sam," Benny says, handing him his work keys, and Sam grips them tight in his hands. The metal digs into his sweaty skin, and he comes again, back arching, voice muffled against wet fabric. Yet Dean doesn't take the ring off.

His balls ache and his stomach muscles can't stop their twitching.

"Mmm! Pthease!" Sam pleas, but the vibrations only go higher.

He's reached the point of no return now, and all he can do is take it.

It's so good, so, _so good_ , and he can't even process it fast enough. He can't keep up with it.

"Ah! Dwean! Bwenny!" Sam cries, and finally Dean takes the cock ring off. Benny pulls the vibrator out, and then shoves it back in over and over.

Sam comes and comes and _comes_. It's hot, wet, sticky all over him, Benny, and Dean. It shoots past his shoulder, all over the sheets, and Sam flails.

If he were able to think straight and string together more than the words _Dean, Benny_ , and _fuck_ , he'd tell them how good it is, thank them, beg for it to continue, but all he can do is sob and moan out his release.

Benny strokes his cock, slicking the slide with Sam's own come, and it's even better than before. It's not like when Sam tries to get off without lube he's not allowed to use, there's no tug of skin on skin. It's so slick, and the only way Sam can describe it is good.

Dean unties the gag in his mouth, and spit drips down Sam’s chin. He wipes it away, and Benny’s kissing him. The keys are set to the side, and someone’s hand is still jerking him off.

Dean pulls the cuffs off, rubs at the bruises Sam loves, craves. They remind him this is real.

Benny does the same with his ankles, and he breathes hard.

“Guh,” he groans, and Dean kisses it out of his mouth.

Sam slumps against the wet bed, but they pull him out of it to peel back the sheets and duvet, replacing them with another clean set.

Benny holds Sam in his arms while Dean cleans him up with a washcloth, wiping his soft cock and his balls clean, his chest and stomach clear of come.

“B-Benny,” Sam rasps, and Benny pulls him in closer.

Dean puts him back in bed, and they press him into the mattress until the heavy breath he’s holding leaves his lungs and he goes lax against their bodies.

“So good for us, baby boy.” Dean says, and Sam shudders, falling deeper into their embrace.

“Love you,” Sam slurs, and they both take turns kissing him deeply, saying it back to him.

“We have another surprise for you, as soon as you’re up for it,” Benny whispers lowly in his ear, and Sam shivers.

“Just give me five minutes, I can’t get hard again for another half hour at least.”

“Okay,” Dean breathes, and it’s hot against Sam’s neck. He starts to drift off as the sleepiness of that amazing orgasm starts to kick in, and he knows he probably won’t wake up again for another six hours.

It’s fine. He can wait for his surprise, and he’s willing to if it’s as good as that last one.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
